captain_marvel_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thanos
Thanos is the genocidal warlord from Titan, whose own main objective was to bring stability to the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire supply of resources and condemn it. To complete this goal, Thanos set about tracking down the Infinity Stones, as the combined might could wipe out half the universe. Thanos forged alliances with Loki and Ronan in order to track down some of the Stones, however both alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including the Mind Stone. Fed up with all his subordinates' continued failures, Thanos forced Eitri to create the Infinity Gauntlet for him, while Thanos then opted to seek out the location of the six Infinity Stones himself. Thanos engaged in a ferocious crusade in order to obtain the Infinity Stones. During his mission, both Thanos and his Black Order invaded multiple planets and slaughtered thousands to gain the stones, including Loki and the Asgardians. This quest even forced Thanos to sacrifice his beloved Gamora in order to take the Soul Stone. Thanos soon found himself challenged by an alliance comprising the universes greatest teams, which included the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. However, despite facing off against the powerfully combined opposition and the wrath of Thor, Thanos still ultimately triumphed and completed the Infinity Gauntlet, using it to finally complete his goal and had caused the Decimation, resulting in half of all life in the universe being wiped out at the snap of his fingers. Powers and Abilities Titan Physiology: Thanos possesses much of the same physical constitution and abilities from his extinct species. Thanos possesses incredible superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes that allow him to overpower and severely injure beings as strong. *'Superhuman Strength': Thanos has displayed immense levels of superhuman strength, being capable of crushing the Tesseract to reveal the Space Stone, destroying Doctor Strange's magical shields with a kick, and snapping Loki's neck with a single hand. During the Battle of Wakanda, Thanos slammed Black Panther with enough force to cause his Panther Habit's nanites to overload with energy and expel a kinetic pulse. Thanos was able to overpower Iron Man's Mark L armor, tearing away pieces of the armor with his bare hands, and overwhelmed Captain America with a single hand. Even Doctor Strange's use of a powerful binding spell proved useless during the Battle of Titan. Upon waking from Mantis' forced slumber, Thanos was able to swat Mantis and Drax away and regain the Infinity Gauntlet from Spider-Man. While restrained by the hundreds of Eldritch Whips from Doctor Strange's replicas, Thanos was able to activate the Infinity Gauntlet to break free. Notably, Thanos was able to rip the Mind Stone from Vision's body, tearing through the vibranium housing with ease, and ultimately overpower Hulk during his acquisition of the Tesseract. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Thanos has incalculable levels of resilience and durability, rendering him capable of easily handling the Infinity Stones without being harmed and wielding the power of the Infinity Gauntlet without strain. Hence, despite the combined efforts of Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thanos remained completely uninjured by the force of their attacks, even mocking Iron Man for his effort to draw a small cut on his cheek. Thanos withstood three powerful blows from Captain America and the surprise attacks by Hulk, having a massive pillar dropped on him, and colliding with a ship at full speed. He was also able to withstand the energy attacks from Scarlet Witch, as well as a powerful lightning blast from Stormbreaker. Notably, he survived a blow to the chest from Stormbreaker even after Thor pushed on the axe to exacerbate the wound, though it did cause him to briefly enter a catatonic state. Thanos himself mocked Thor for failing to target his head, indicating that such a blow is what it would take to kill him. *'Superhuman Speed': Thanos, despite his massive size, is exceptionally fast, capable of effortlessly outmaneuvering and beating the Hulk in close combat within seconds and swiftly pummeling Iron Man in his Mark L armor in close quarters combat. *'Superhuman Agility': Thanos has superhuman levels of agility far greater than regular humans despite his massive size, as he was able to jump high from a piece of debris into the air to dodge Doctor Strange's fiery rays and then land perfectly on his feet without any problems. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Thanos, despite his massive size, possess incredible superhuman reflexes, as he was able to effortlessly dodge a few blows from Hulk, and then instantly struck him multiple times before Hulk had a chance to respond. Thanos also easily reacted to Loki's swift attempt to kill him, effortlessly choking Loki to death before the latter could react. With just a single hand, Thanos was able to easily grab Gamora before she could strike him with Godslayer, and to even react to the extremely agile Spider-Man's attacks, eventually getting a grip on him and pinning Spider-Man down, as well as casually react to the highly agile Black Panther's full speed charge with a single hand. He was able to effortlessly punch Captain America before he could react while he was blocking Thanos' Gauntlet hand. He also was able to easily catch Iron Man Mark L Armor's sword and then break it and stab him with the piece before he could react. He could easily react to and outpace both Drax the Destroyer and Doctor Strange's moves even while his sight was hampered by web cotton and also managed to quickly overtake Nebula and deliver a powerful punch that sends her flying. While Thor was able to surprise and punched off a portion of Thanos' helmet, Thanos soon effortlessly kicked him away before he could react. He has also able to easily react to the bullets of War Machine's armor and Okoye's spear when she threw it at him, allowing him to easily repel them with the Gauntlet's powers. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Thanos' physiology possess a strong regenerative healing factor, allowing him to regenerate from any of his wounds, regardless of severity or blood loss. Upon arriving on earth, all of the minor wounds he had received at the hands of Tony Stark had completely disappeared. By the time he had killed of half of the universe's population via a completed Infinity Gauntlet and sat down to "admire the sunset", Thanos had completely regenerated from Thor using the Stormbreaker to severely gut his chest open. Although he was still exhausted from previous fights with Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Longevity': As a Titan, Thanos has a much longer lifespan than most species and is impervious to the aging process all together. Furthermore, Thanos is an extremely long lived being, having reigned as a galactic warlord for thousands of years without any changes to his appearance. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': Even at his youth, Thanos was deemed a genius among his kind. His long life allowed Thanos to refine his intellectual aptitude to the highest degree, making him quite possibly the most intelligent being in the universe. Thanos was even clever enough to easily outsmart Loki himself on more than one occasion, he was not only successfully used Loki as a pawn without the latter realizing it for a long time, but he was also able to successfully predict his attempt of assassination and countering it. Thanos also easily deceived the Guardians of the Galaxy into letting their guard down, thus allowing Thanos to incapacitate them and capture Gamora. Being highly intellectually and emotionally perceptive, Thanos can easily see right through most lies and accurately deduce the truth and the character of most people, as he effortlessly deduced that Loki was planning to assassinate him behind his worships from having known his deceptive and manipulative nature and instantly knew that Gamora was lying when she said she never found the Soul Stone. He even accurately predicted that Titan would be destroyed by overpopulation. *'Master Tactician': Thanos is a formidable strategist with centuries of experience in tactical warfare. Even without using his immense powers and combat skills, he succeeded in conquering many worlds relying purely on his tactical experience. Thanos' tactical ingenuity allows him to create extremely complex and well-coordinated plans and execute them effectively, with the strategies he created and employed being so effective that he gave the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy immense trouble by causing the Battle of Xandar and Chitauri Invasion all the while remaining effectively anonymous easily fooling even the most intelligent human beings on Earth such as Iron Man and Bruce Banner from figuring out Loki had been aided by Thanos in his invasion, and eluding Doctor Strange's list of otherworldly threats. It was only after Thor received a vision on the Infinity Stones that he was able to figure out Thanos' involvement, with Thor admitting that Thanos had been "playing a very intricate game", and has effectively used the Avengers as pawns without them even realizing it until Thor saw a vision. Thanos is even a far more superior tactician than Loki, who was famous for being a crafty genius in orchestrating cunning schemes, as he easily deceived the God of Mischief into becoming his minion and later easily predicted and outsmarted Loki's attempt to assassinate him. Thanos' strategical intuition also allows him to accurately predict incoming events and effectively manipulate said events to his advantage, as he was able to anticipate the Guardians going to Knowhere to retrieve the Reality Stone and arrived there before they could prevent him from taking it. Thanos even went as far as to set up a brilliant trap for the Guardians by casting an illusion to fool them into believing that he is still torturing the Collector for the Reality Stone while in actuality he had acquired the Reality Stone long before they arrived, all the while easily manipulating Gamora using illusions specifically seen in her mind to lure her into emotionally charging at Thanos, which worked to a great effect, catching Gamora and the Guardians completely off-guard, and allowing Thanos to successfully capture Gamora. Thanos is able to create effective strategies in the midst of combat, as he efficiently employed Titan's strong gravitational pull to separate much of his opponents by breaking and launching the pieces of Titan's moon at his enemies from the atmosphere and allowing Thanos to engage and overpower Doctor Strange and Iron Man, eventually culminating in Strange being forced to surrender the Time Stone to Thanos. Thanos can also swiftly think his way out of debilitating, as after Scarlet Witch destroyed the Mind Stone, Thanos was unfazed, due to now having the Time Stone, and swiftly reversed time prior to Vision's destruction while taking care as to not include the heroes in the time reversal to prevent them from attempting to stop him, thus allowing Thanos to finally complete the Gauntlet and render Vision's sacrifice in vain. Even after Thor severely wounded him, Thanos convincingly pretended that he was close to death before revealing that he will still live and can still accomplish his mission by mocking Thor for not aiming for his head, catching Thor off-guard and stunning him long enough that Thanos was able to snap his fingers before Thor could react. *'Master Manipulator': Thanos is an exceptionally skillful and cunning manipulator, far surpassing even Loki, the God of Mischief himself who was famous for his manipulation abilities. Without leaving his throne, he was able to easily and effectively manipulate other powerful beings, such as Ronan and even Loki himself, into doing his bidding. His manipulation ultimately caused both the Chitauri Invasion and the Battle of Xandar. As Thor noted, Thanos has effectively manipulated the Avengers for his own goals. *'Master Combatant': Thanos is the most extraordinary fighter, with a millennia worth of fighting experience. Thanos' supreme combat skills supplemented by his physical prowess enable him to overpower even the strongest opponents. Under his tutelage, all of his adopted children, including Gamora herself, became extremely formidable fighters. He effortlessly beat Hulk to a bloody pulp, single-handedly defeated and beat Thor, effortlessly restrained Gamora before she could react, casually fought off both Doctor Strange using a sword made of Eldritch Magic and Drax the Destroyer with his knives, effortlessly slammed Spider-Man with only one hand, easily fought off and quickly defeated Nebula wielding her batons, and easily pummeled Iron Man in his Mark L armor. He even easily countered Black Panther's charge by choking him with a single hand and then pummeled him to the ground with a single punch and knocked out Captain America with a single blow. It was only an attack from Thor using Stormbreaker to land a severe blow towards Thanos. *'Sword Mastery': To be added Equipment Weapons *'Switchblade': Thanos carried with him a two dual blades knife during the Massacre of the Zehoberei. Upon seeing the young Gamora fighting one of his soldiers, she gained the Titan's interest. He took her aside and used his red and silver switchblade to teach his beliefs on balance by symbolizing it with balancing the knife on his finger and asked her to do the same. *'Infinity Gauntlet': An extremely powerful item that Thanos forced the Dwarves to construct to allow him to channel the power of all the six Infinity Stones. Masterly forged by Eitri from Uru, the strongest metal in the universe, it is tremendously durable, able to withstand having all six Stones embedded inside it. He brandished it in the Infinity War, using the power of the Infinity Stones that he acquired to devastating effect against his enemies. He eventually completed the Gauntlet and used it to wipe out half of the universe, although he damaged the Gauntlet in the process due to doing so while grievously wounded but it remained functioning nevertheless. *'Infinity Stones': Six of the most powerful objects in the universe, they were Thanos's most primary objective in his crusade to wipe out half the universe. He would successfully acquire all the Stones in Infinity War and install them inside the Infinity Gauntlet, at which point he finally completed his goal. *'Double-Blade Sword': To be added Other Equipment *'Thanos Armor': Thanos utilized a Golden Armor while he was searching for the Infinity Stones. The Armor was resilient enough to resist damage from Hulk's blows. He discarded the Armor upon requiring the Space Stone from Loki. *'Space Throne': Thanos' stationary home, he was accompanied by The Other until he was mercilessly killed by Ronan. Vehicles *'Sanctuary II': Thanos commanded a massive warship called the Sanctuary II. Using forces to invade the Zen-Whoberi, Thanos commands the hovered crafts above the capital city. Thanos was able to use the ship to track down the Statesman.